


Glacé

by JoRedWhale



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils lui avaient pris sa cape. Ils lui avaient pris son casque, son armure et son surcot de cuir. Allongé et immobile, il se sentait nu. Exposé. Vulnérable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glacé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616698) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



> Cette histoire originale a été traduite en anglais par DictionaryWrites sous le titre On Ice.

 

 

Il avait si froid.

_Ne lutte pas._

Si froid.

 

Ils lui avaient pris sa cape. Ils lui avaient pris son casque, son armure et son surcot de cuir. Allongé et immobile, il se sentait nu. Exposé. Vulnérable. Le froid s’insinuait dans ses muscles, changeant ses os en glace et son sang en une eau gelée. Sa peau devenait bleue, d’un bleu de ciel d’hiver.

Il brûlait, gelait, brûlait de nouveau.

 

_Ne lutte pas, Jotun._

Les murs de sa cellule avaient disparus. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête était si noir et si vide qu’il semblait se précipiter vers lui pour l’engloutir. Le vent hurlait à ses oreilles, lui griffant le visage, s’insinuant comme un poing dans ses poumons brûlants. Sous ses doigts, sous son corps étendu, il sentait la dureté de la glace et des cristaux de neige coupants.

Le froid. Le vide. L’immensité glacée. Pour l’éternité.

La panique lui écrasa la poitrine, et il s’y abandonna.

 

_Jotun._

_Non. Par pitié, non. Aidez-moi, s’il vous plaît. Quelqu’un._

Un sanglot lui échappa. Se mordant les lèvres, il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais il était si seul. Seul dans le noir et le froid. Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui et il hurla.

 

Il tombait.

 

********************

 

Des cauchemars.

Thor en faisait, lui aussi. Appuyé contre un mur de la petite cellule, les bras croisés, il observait Loki se débattre dans son sommeil, gémir et s’agripper à son lit, ses mains recourbées telles des serres, ses bras si crispés par la peur que ses veines ressortaient comme des cordes sur sa peau devenue bleue.

 

Des rêves de glace.

Thor s’assit sans bruit au bord du lit et prit dans ses bras son frère qui rêvait, savourant l’odeur familière de cuir et de sueur musquée qu’exhalait son corps. Il lissa ses cheveux sombres d’une main légère, repoussant de son front moite une mèche emmêlée, et senti Loki se figer. Il s’éveilla comme on remonte d’un gouffre, et, se détournant aussitôt, se cacha le visage de ses mains tremblantes. Thor apercevait deux prunelles rouges derrière les doigts joints, rubis brillants de haine et de honte braqués sur lui.

Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur la peau froide de son front. A ce geste, un halètement  sourd monta de la poitrine de Loki, se mua en gémissement déchirant et il se blotti contre son frère, secoué de sanglots rauques, des larmes de glaces perlant à ses paupières. Thor referma ses bras autour de ses épaules frêles et le berça avec douceur, tandis que le jour se levait, inondant la cellule de la lumière dorée de l’été d’Asgard, chassant les ténèbres.

 

Chassant le froid.

 

 

 

_FIN._


End file.
